How Could This Happen To Me
by AlyD
Summary: What happens when a dark secret is found out about Katie and something horrid happens.


It was the day of the big dance; the others were getting ready for it, changing into their dresses or tuxes, all except one. She told her friends it was a surprise and she would come a little later so everyone could see her at the same time. She sat on her bed, wearing a white slip with a light blue, fuzzy, long-sleeved robe over it. She smiled and insisted to her friends that she would be down soon, that they would be very surprised when they saw her. After it seemed an eternity to her, her friends finally left.

Katie Bell slowly stood and opened the door to the dorm room quietly to hear her friends, Angelina and Alicia speaking to the others, the others were their boyfriends Fred and George Weasley, along with their friend Oliver Wood and his horrid girl friend Amanda Miller, who was a 7th year with Oliver.

"Katie said she'll be down soon." Alicia started. "That we should go on without her." Angelina finished.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

None of them thought anything of it and Katie soon heard their voices die down until she heard the portrait shut. She slowly went through each of the girls dorms, making sure no one would be able to get to her without running up seven flights of stairs before even reaching the common room. She knew they wouldn't approve, but she didn't care, it was what she had to do it. Slowly, she went back to her dorm, the 5th year dorm. Why would Oliver be interested in her anyway, she was only a fifth year when he could have any girl in the school, why would he pick Katie. She went into the bathroom and pulled off her robe. Against her pale skin, the red marks were easily visible up and down her arms. She slowly walked to her part of the bathroom. She had a pile of three towels that sat at the corner of her part of the counter. She took the top two in her hands and moved them to another part and unfolded the last towel slowly. In the middle was a sharp piece of glass, slowly, taking it into her hand, she went to the showers.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain _

Once reaching the showers, Katie leaned against the tile wall and took the piece of glass in her hand. Slowly, she began to just push the glass down her arm, barely pressing the skin. As she kept going she pressed harder until there where red marks, and soon cuts. She did this with both arms, that where now covered in blood as she made 12 new marks, 6 on each arm. She reached up and hit the water on and let the water run over her arms. She didn't even feel it anymore, it was just numb now. After all that ran down the drain was water she turned the water off and dried her arms off. It was then that she began to get ready for the dance.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Katie pulled her light blue dress on. It was long even for this tall girl, almost having her trip over it when she walked, with her high heels on. She then pulled her hair dirty blonde/light brown hair into a simple twist on the back of her head and slipped her clear high heels on. She then pulled out her wand and muttered a concealing spell; it would hide her cuts on her arms for 3 hours. She then stuffed her wand into a small space in the heel of her shoe that she cut out herself and made her way down to the dance. On her way down to the Great Hall she began to get a headache, starting out small, but getting worse with each second that passed by. She just blew it off, not thinking about it as she walked into Great Hall. Alicia and Angelina quickly engulfed her in a hug. She smiled and hugged them back, but suddenly collapsed as their arms left her and the concealing spell flickered off, it hadn't worked properly, and instead it had done damage to her.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again _

The screams began immediately as she hit the floor, her head hitting first. Not only that, but her arms were now bare and showed the cuts she had. In a matter of seconds Katie's vision began to blur. People crowded around her, some screaming others just staring in shock. All her friends though, they cried, tears of anger at themselves for not seeing this mixed with tears of sorrow and guilt. Oliver was the first to her, lifting her upper body as Amanda just stood in shock, and saying home much of a freak Katie was, Oliver ignored her, along with everyone else and she soon got bored and wandered off somewhere. In the meantime, Dumbledore had turned the once dim lights, to as bright as possible; all she could see soon was the blinding lights. She didn't know what was going on as Oliver's voice filled her head, telling her to hold on as he lifted her and began to run, on order of Dumbledore, to the Hospital Wing.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

This isn't what Katie wanted, she didn't want to die like this, she just wanted the pain to go away, and when she became numb she felt that she just had to stay numb, then maybe the pain that faced her in other forms, she would become numb to, but that wasn't true. The number she became to her cuts, the more vulnerable she became to other pain, one in particular, seeing Oliver with her, with Amanda. All she wanted was for him to see her as more than just a teammate, as more than just a 15 year old girl, but as a young woman who was completely in love with him. She didn't know what hid behind his eyes but how she wanted to know so badly.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Oliver got Katie to the Hospital Wing, but it was to late, she was almost gone, they could do nothing about it, she would be gone within minutes. Oliver laid her on a bed as he watched the wound on her head bleed turning what he thought was her perfect light brown hair to a dark red, and the cuts on her arm, turning her porcelain skin turn to rust. He hated to see her die like this, but even if she was to die now, he had to tell her, even if she didn't hear him. She lay, conscious of only Oliver near her; she heard nothing of the hustle and bustle and crying of those close to her also in the room, only of Oliver. It seemed that all was silent in her head except for Oliver, she heard his heavy breathing and saw the tears in his eyes, she knew now that this was a huge mistake, which she never should have done this, but it was to late, and she could no longer cling to the life she once had. As her eyes slowly closed she heard his voice, the last thing she would hear, causing a slight, ever so slight, smile appear on her face as she passed on.

"I love you to Katie."

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _


End file.
